


Yuuri’s Journal

by lies_hurt_ya_know



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hope you enjoy, M/M, VictUuri, also there’s cyberbullying involved, domestic life, if you call it cyber bullying, its hate comments online, skating isn’t too big in this story, their wedding is in two months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_hurt_ya_know/pseuds/lies_hurt_ya_know
Summary: After Yuuri buys a journal for himself, Victor brushes it off until he finds Yuuri crying with phone in hand and journal filled with words and tears.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

It was a normal day, with Yuuri shopping for things, while Victor cooked, barely. Yuuri was almost done shopping, when he found a section where journals were. Out of curiosity, he walked over to the section, and saw journals with different colors, different sizes, every journal didn’t have an identical twin. He felt so attached to the covers, he felt like writing a whole novel in the process. So, he took a journal which oddly reminded him of Victor, he couldn’t explain the feeling. Whenever he looked at the journal, he felt an odd sense of home, a sense of security, a sense of...

Happiness.

That’s what he felt with Victor, he felt happiness. After he won gold for the first time in the Grand Prix Finals, Victor decided to propose officially to Yuuri. Of course he said yes. Yuuri said yes to retiring with Victor, he said yes to waking up to the love of his life, he said yes to dealing with Victor’s cooking. He said yes to spending his life with Victor Nikiforov, or soon to be Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov. 

Yuuri chuckled at his thought. He should put that in his vows, which needed to be completed.   
  


Yuuri drove back 9 minutes back to their penthouse, and before he even took out his keys, the door’s locks twisted and turned, before the door opened wide, revealing a content Victor, in a sweater and some sweatpants.

”Hello Yuuri! Imade katsudon for you! Come look!” Victor took Yuuri by the wrist and dragged him into the house. Yuuri couldn’t help but blush a dark pink color, as he smiled at Victor’s behavior. He liked his behavior, although it could get a bit irritating when he mocks you for yelling about the dishes. 

Victor took all the bags and pulled a seat for Yuuri. “моя любовь.” (My love.)

Yuuri smiled. “ありがとうございました.” (Thank you.)

They sat down and ate the first bite.

”Vitya, this is exactly how my mother made it! How you’d get the recipe from her? She hasn’t even told me, and I’m her freaking son!”

”All I had to say was that I wanted to make you happy, so I wanted to know the recipe so that I always see my fiancée’s face fill with joy.” Victor smiled at Yuuri, and not just his million dollar smile, but the smile he only showed to his family, as in Yuuri and Makkachin. 

Yuuri couldn’t look at Victor anymore, trying to find another thing to gaze on, before failing to hide his blush. Victor let out a small breathy laugh and kissed Yuuri on his jet-black hair, which Yuuri had just started to grow out.

”You do realize that I’m your fiancée and it’s now my job to say these stuff Yuuri? If you keep on blushing right now you might pass out on my first pages of vows.”

”Then stop making me blush, Vitya!” Yuuri grumbled, hiding his face in his arms.

Victor laughed, seeing how adorable and flustered Yuuri was. Since he never got compliments on a daily basis, Yuuri wasn’t used to hearing these things. But. Victor didn’t care. He could make as many compliments as he wanted, and he could get as flirty as he pleased, but seeing Yuuri’s smile between his blushing furiously and his trying to cover his face was all worth it. Yuuri didn’t know this, but Yuuri made Victor’s life worth it.

Makkachin ran into the kitchen and leaped on Yuri’s chair, which almost made him fall.

“Makkachin! Don’t scare me like that!” Yuuri giggled, he was happy to see Makkachin still playful as the day they met at the onsen. Victor gave a few head scratches, before taking out all the things Yuuri bought.

After going through groceries, some stuff for Victor, and some outfits that Yuuri wanted to wear but was too embarrassed(when Yuuri wore them, let’s just say Victor wanted to changed the wedding times to next hour), Victor finally brought out the journal. 

“What’s this?” Victor question, with curiosity taking over him.

”Oh, I saw while I was shopping and decided to get it, it was only 3 dollars, don’t worry.”

”моя любовь, you could’ve gotten any one of the journals, no matter the price.”

”I don’t know, but this one somehow reminded me of you. It’s a weird feeling of happiness and hope, I don’t know how to explain it Vitya.”

Victor’s concerned look turned in a small smile, a tint of pink appearing on his cheeks.

”Alright, but what are you gonna do with it?”

“I...do not know. Maybe write things down, or something.”

”Alright, finish up your katsudon. We don’t want it getting cold, and plus, I made it!” Victor was back to being proud of his food, and Yuuri smiled, as he finished the remaining part of his meal. 

—————————————————————————————

“Please Yuuri, on your birthday I promise I’ll do the dishes!”

”It would be the best birthday ever if you made a promise to do the dishes whenever I ask, without any questions.”

”Yuuri, I promise I’ll give you kisses and cuddles and I’ll let you sit on my lap while we’re covered in blankets. And Makka can be there too!”

Yuuri smiled of the thought of that. But he wasn’t gonna let Victor get away without the dishes.

”Fine, I’ll do that with you.” Yuuri smiled at Victor.

”Really?! Thank you!”   
  
“If you do the dishes.”

Victor groaned, seeing as he didn’t want to do the dishes, with all the gross bits. He could do any of the other chores, but he didn’t want his hands to wash dishes.

”I’ll help you Victor. Then after we could watch a show and you can cover me in blankets. And you can give me kisses and cuddles. And Makka can be there too.” 

“Fineeee, then you’re doing the gross food parts of dishwashing!”

Yuuri smiled and took Victor, hand in hand, to the dishwasher.

After 10 minutes of Victor complaining and almost breaking a plate, they finally finished them.

Victor sighed with relief. “Finally, now we can go watch the show?”

Yuuri laughed at his childish behavior. “Now we can go.” He placed a kiss on Victor’s soft skin, and they both walked to the living room filled with pillows and blankets. Everything was going good until it wasn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri was checking his social media, when one person in particular was starting problems.(this chapter might be slightly sensitive to people with bullying, so please keep that in mind while reading.) enjoy!

Victor wasn’t the person to go on social media, he’d only use it sometimes. He’d take photos of Yuuri, Makkachin, or himself and post it on Instagram, but that was rare of him. Yuuri on the other hand was active on social media. He’d respond to fans’ compliments and questions, where it was about him or Victor, and sometimes Makkachin too. When people started hating Yuuri for who he was, Yuuri knew better than that. He’d usually ignore the ones that were not as harsh, and the more harsh ones he’d just report. Yuuri knew better than to pick fights, especially online.

But when he got the texts of one Victor fan, it finally broke him.

It started one day after Victor and Yuuri were done doing their chores for the few days ahead of them, since they wanted to have more time together(it’s not like they’re stuck together ever day but whatever).   
  
“Alright, I’m gonna go walk Makkachin again, then we’re finally done!” Victor exclaimed, looking excited to spend some quiet time with Yuuri.   
  
“Wear a coat, Victor! You’re gonna get sick, I don’t wanna ruin our plans!”

“I won’t get cold Yuuri! I’ve been living here since I was little, I know the Russian winters like the back of my hand!”

”And yet with your hands, you somehow can’t wash the dishes.” Yuuri said with a obvious smirk on his face.

“Finee, I’ll wear a coat! But it’ll ruin my outfit!” 

“Are you going to walk Makkachin or run in a fashion show?” Yuri asked, putting the coat on Victor, and oh boy Victor looked good.

“And plus...” Yuuri mumbled, half hoping Victor would hear. Luckily, he did. 

“Plus what?”

”You look good in anything.” Yuuri mumbled, having a pretty shade of pink sprinkle his cheeks. 

Victor smiled at his remark, loving how Yuuri then proceeded to stumble across his words, as if they weren’t fiancées.

”A-Alright goodbyeyouneedtowalkmakkachin-“ Yuuri said as he slightly pushed Victor and Makkachin out the door, then closed it as quick as possible.

Finally after Yuuri calmed down, Yuuri made sure everything was done. All the rooms were clean, they cooked food, and Makkachin was getting her walk. Everything seemed ok for now.

Yuuri sighed, and took a seat on the sofa. He looked at his phone and saw two notifications. They were direct messages from someone on Twitter. 

“I don’t think a fan has ever sent a direct message to us before, what’s up with that?”

When he opened up the messages, he saw that the user followed him, and sent a message. It read,” Hi! I just wanted to tell you I am a huge fan of Victor! Could you please tell him that? Thanks!” 

That was a weird question to ask, but seeing he opened the text, it felt wrong leaving them on read. So he responded back with,” I’m glad you’re a fan of him, I’ll tell him that. If you want to message Victor, I can give you his Instagram!” 

The user said they already followed Victor, but they wanted a better chance of telling him by Yuuri. Sounded weird, but a fan was a fan, Yuuri knew from personal experience.

He put his phone down, but then it buzzed again. The user responded with,” I really like his old performance of Stamni Vicino better though.” 

Yuuri disagreed with them, remembering how much happier Victor looked during the second one, but then again, personal opinion. 

“Ooo, I never heard of that side before, but then again, he looks beautiful in every performance.” Yuuri sent, remembering all of Victor’s programs. He couldn’t believe he was going to get married to his idol. He thought about it, and he felt like y/n in all the Wattpad and A03 stories he read. He laughed at his thought, when he heard the buzz of his phone again.

The text read,” Don’t you think it’s a little weird he fell in love with you though, you were in last place!” Yuuri felt a bit uncomfortable, but then again, he has experienced worse comments.

“Mhm, but I’m just saying what he said, he didn’t care about the scoring or any of our embarrassing moments or that.” Yuuri heard the buzz again.

”Of course you would say that, you’re just a Victor fan, you only started skating because of him.” 

Yuuri felt nervous, he didn’t know what to do. Ultimately, he replied,” Yea, alright I have to leave, it was nice talking to you!” 

The person left him on read, but Yuuri didn’t care. He took a screenshot of the chat for future purposes, went to their profile and blocked the person, hoping to god that it didn’t send them a notification.   
  
————————————————————————————

Yuuri was trying to find a nice wallpaper of Victor for his screen, when he felt two strong arms gently squeeze his own. 

“Ohh no, I don’t know who this is, ahhh-“ Yuuri sarcastically played out, when Victor played along. 

“I have captured you, and no one can save you nowwww.” Victor said, his voice deeper and more softer.

”I wouldn’t mind if anyone didn’t come to save me, welcome home Vitya.” He smiled at Victor with his loving chocolate eyes. 

Victor walked to the front of the couch, and picked Yuuri up bridal style. 

“I cannot wait till I carry you like this on our wedding.” Yuuri covered his face with his hands, he was flustered, blushing hard again. Victor could never get used to his beautiful face. He didn’t want to get used to it. 

Victor took Yuuri and himself to the longer couch, where they fit perfectly. Victor placed Yuuri first, then made himself comfortable on the couch. Victor cuddled up to Yuuri’s chest, and placed his head on the latter’s shoulder. Yuuri tucked Victor’s legs towards him, and gently placed a kiss on Victor’s forehead, then to his eyelid, then hesitantly kissed Victor’s lips. Victor smiled and pulled Yuuri more closer to him, if it were even possible, and kissed him back. They both slowly pull away, and smiled, comfortable in each other’s touch. Victor placed small kisses on Yuuri’s neck, then finally nuzzled into his neck. Yuuri smiled as Victor took Yuuri’s hand and rubbed his palm with his own thumb, making Yuuri relax, as they both went into a comfortable silence. 

“Have I ever told you you’re so perfect to me, Yuuri?”

”Yes I have, but sometimes when I’m in that state, I find it hard to believe.”

”Don’t worry, I can tell you that for as long as you like, I’ll never get tired of it.” 

As Yuuri smiled, Makkachin somehow knew to stay quiet, and hopped on the sofa, cuddling next to the two men.

————————————————————————————

”I’m going to sleep, and you’re coming along. I’m not too worried if you don’t sleep quickly, but just stay next to me. The last time you left me cold and shivering!” Victor whined to Yuri as they got ready for bed. 

“Vityaa, you act like a child sometimes.”

”I’m one at heart, Yuuri!”

Yuuri let out a small giggle, as he and Victor climbed to bed, the window next to them revealing the moon’s romantic light.

”Good night, моя любовь.”

”Good night, Vitya.”

And just like that, Victor fell asleep. Yuuri was marveled by how fast he could sleep, he could win a whole record by sleeping. But for some reason he couldn’t, something was bothering him, but he didn’t know what. 

But then he remembered that one text the person sent.

**Don’t you think it’s a little weird he fell in love with you though, you were in last place!**

Although he tried to tell himself it was just a random person messing with him, he couldn’t help but wonder _why_ Victor chose him. He got scared, what if Victor realizes he’s not good enough, what if he isn’t good enough, what if-

“Yuuri?”

”Yes?”

“You were sitting upwards, as if someone was there, and you were kind of shaking. Are you having your attack again?”

Although Yuuri was SO glad Victor woke up in the nick of time, he couldn’t tell Victor what was bothering him, what if it was true?

”I’m good Vitya, I just couldn’t sleep.”

”Alright let me get you a glass of water, maybe something to eat-“

”No, no! I’m fine Vitya, thank you.”

”Yuuri, you say these things but then it gets worse, I’m getting you it.”

”Vitya, please don’t. I was just thinking of a now stupid thought.” He looked at Makka, sleeping peacefully on their bed.

”Are you absolutely sure Yuuri?”

”Yes.”

“Are you SURE sure Yuuri?”

”Yes Vitya, I’m fine.”

”Hm, alright. At least come here, it’s almost like you left the bed again.”

Yuuri quietly laughed, and went into Victor’s embrace, as Victor brought him closer, till finally, both of them were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can’t find words to replace said if my life depended on it oh my god-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the few days, things get much worse, and Yuuri finds himself venting in his journal he bought. Warning: this chapter is more intense when it comes to bullying, please be cautious when reading. Enjoy!

“Victor, we ran out of eggs,” Yuuri said, as he looked at Victor playing with Makkachin on the floor.

”Whaat, we just bought some three days ago!”

“Remember all the baking we did, that’s gonna take our eggs of course.”

”But our cake was so good though, worth it.”

Yuuri laughed, but Victor was right. Through all the mess they made, it was a really good cake, and they had a lot of fun with each other.

”Hmm, I can go buy some, we also do need a few things as well.”

”Can I go with you? Pleaseeee.”

“There’s his inner child again,” Yuuri thought. “Yes you can, Vitya. Let me make a list and put on my coat, I’ll be ready in 10 minutes.”

Victor got up and hugged the shorter one. He kissed his jet-black hair and tightened his grip even more.

“I love you Yuuri.”

”And there is the lovesick Victor I know,” Yuuri thought, gripping onto Victor.

”I love you too. Now let me get ready, or we’ll have nothing done all day.”

”I mean, I kinda like that,” Victor whispered into Yuuri’s ear. 

“Vitya.”

“Yes, Yuuri,” Victor giving an innocent smile, with Yuuri following along.

“Are we going, or are you gonna try to keep clinging onto me?”

”Fineeee, let’s go.”

After Yuuri noted everything they needed and got his jacket, they kissed Makkachin goodbye and left(don’t worry, Makkachin is used to it, and they get cuddles after they come home).

———————————————————

They set out on separating so that they could get things much faster, Yuuri in one half of the store, and Victor in the other. Yuuri was moving pretty swiftly, he got the last item and was heading to the cashier to meet Victor when a buzz was heard from his jacket.

Yuuri took out his phone and saw a Twitter notification. It was another new account, which followed Yuuri and sent him a message. Confused, Yuuri opened it and instantly felt like deleting Twitter at that moment.

The message said,” Damn, I never knew Yuuri Katsuki, a ‘nice’ person, could block someone for no reason.”

The person followed up with,” Don’t leave me on read, that’s even ruder.”

Yuuri didn’t know what to do, he felt so embarrassed at that moment. Trying to sound as nice as possible, he replied,” Ah, I’m sorry, I tend to block people I get uncomfortable with.”

”You felt uncomfortable around me? Wow Yuuri, I never knew this kind of you.”

”Not like that! I just feel nervous talking to people IRL and online, so I have a flight or fight response, but I usually take flight.”

”Why are you so nervous around people, and your fans. How did Victor like someone like you? He’s sooo much more confident than you.”

Yuuri was on the verge of breaking something, he didn’t know either it was because of anger, embarrassment, his dying self-esteem, or on the verge of crying. Maybe it was all of them, he didn’t know, but what he did know was he had to get back to Victor, he was probably waiting for him. So, he left the message on delivered, put it in his pocket, and drove the cart to Victor. 

“Yuuri! I was about to call you, where were you?”

Yuuri didn’t want to tell Victor right now, or he would have a breakdown in front of the whole store. “Oh, I couldn’t find something.” 

“Ohh, ok. Should we pay or do you need anything else?”

”I think that’s about it, we should go now.” 

Victor, seeing Yuuri glancing at his phone, decided to bring it up. “You alright Yuuri?”

Yuuri getting a bit nervous, took a screenshot of his phone, and said,” Yep, I’m fine. You alright?” 

“Yea I am, you keep on looking at your phone and seem nervous, are you actually alright?” 

“Don’t worry about me, I’m doing fine Vitya,” Yuuri was back to smiling at Victor.

“Alright, if you need anything, let me know. I’m your fiancée after all.”

”You’ve said that every day for the past 3 months Victor, of course I know you're my fiancée.”

Both of them let out a small laugh, and left the store, waiting to get to the familiar scent of home.

—————————————————

Victor was asleep again, while Yuuri sat in the living room, doing some work and some things to kill the time, while he had his headphones playing to music. He was enjoying himself, not that he didn’t enjoy his time with Victor, he could repeat those moments over and over again. He just thought that some time to himself was probably what he needed. Just then, the buzz that Yuuri dreaded to hear rang. He opened it and saw texts from the same person, and this time, they successfully made Yuuri’s skater heart shatter. 

Who wants someone like you?

Victor was probably drunk when he fell in love with you, he couldn’t have lost his standards.

He’s going to leave you like he left the fans that year you decided to screw up your performance. 

You can’t even land properly, you only landed the quadruple flip because of luck. 

Why do you even figure skate, you let a fifteen-year-old beat you.

Oh, is your anxiety getting to you?

Go KYS.

Don’t you dare block me, or else I can edit this to look like you were being rude to me.

Oh, what are you gonna do, cry about it?

I hope so. 

Yuuri was trying so hard not to make any sound, but tears were racing down his cheeks, and dripping on the counter. He couldn’t see anything properly, even with his glasses, and he so desperately wanted to tell Victor, but then it hit him.

_What if Victor didn’t want to be with him anymore? What if just felt pity for Yuuri, so he went all this way just to marry him? Maybe he fell out of love right now, and he saw all the imperfections in him._

Yuuri knew some of it couldn’t be true, but he couldn’t process what was right and what was false. He was scared, what if Victor did leave him? He so desperately needed someone to talk to, but the other skaters would tell him he’s overreacting. Maybe they were right, and maybe Yuuri was just too nervous, but he really didn’t want to hear the same response from them. Hearing that same phrase felt half-hearted, and he didn’t want to hear that. He didn’t know what to do until he saw a grayish, light bluish journal stick out of the bags. 

Maybe he can try writing in that?

Yuuri used to write a lot, sometimes about Victor when he was younger, but he never tried writing _his_ feelings in a book. Maybe he could?

With tears still filling his eyes, he quickly took a screenshot, saving it for when it got too far and went to grab the journal. He took out a led pencil and started writing.

_3/17_

_Damnit, I’m crying over someone’s texts. I know it’s just someone who’s probably just rude, but I can’t help it. Am I really enough for Victor? I know he says it all the time, but I can’t stop it. It’s always a voice inside, telling me lies, then I start to believe it's the truth. I’m scared. I don’t want to feel this. I have all the screenshots saved if it goes too far, but I really don’t want to tell Victor. It’s like I’m stuck by myself. If I try to tell the other skaters, they’ll probably tell me I’m getting too nervous, but it seems as when they tell me, it’s half-hearted. Or if I said the same thing over and over again. I would probably feel the same if I were them. I can’t even block or report this person, not only will they make another account, they already have said they’ll post a fake screenshot they edited about me. Goddamnit, why do I have anxiety? I can’t even keep myself together. But this journal might be helpful, although I might have to put a fake title and some blank pages, even if Victor sees it, I won’t worry him. I don’t want to trouble Victor, he most likely feels annoyed when I tell him about my problems._

Liftingthe pen, Yuuri finally felt his tears stop, and he no longer felt the urge to have a breakdown for now. He knew this wasn’t a permanent solution, but it was a good thing to breakdown to until the user stops texting him. He shut his phone down and opened his bedroom door to Victor, still fast asleep. He put the journal in his drawer, and lifted the bedsheet to sleep right next to Victor, finally falling asleep.


	4. Short Filler of What Victor Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler of how Victor feels about Yuuri in this situation.

As the days grew by, Victor had a small suspicion on Yuuri. Yuuri still had the same energy of love as they sat on the couch, and he still had the same attitude when Victor didn’t wash the dishes, but something seemed...off. When Victor was asleep, he felt Yuuri leave the bed ever night, open the drawer, and leave the room. He also noticed that Yuuri didn’t want to go on his phone as much as before. Yes, Yuuri went on social media and checked, but he didn’t respond to fans anymore. Victor also noticed, he would sometimes even stay up all night, doing “work”. Victor was getting worried for Yuuri, he didn’t want his lover to be hurt in any way, whether physically or mentally. 

So, one night, Victor pretended to fall asleep. With one of his eyes closed, he watched Yuuri get out of bed, take his journal, and leave the room. Then, once he knew Yuuri was seated, he quietly walked to the living room, hiding behind the corner where Yuuri couldn’t see him. 

Yuuri looked through his phone, and Victor saw him quietly sobbing, his mouth covered by his hand to prevent any sounds. Yuuri sat like this for a few minutes, before looking at the journal hesitantly. He picked it up and flipped through pages, landing on an empty one. Hand shaking, he picked up the pen and started to write.

Victor wanted to hug and kiss the life out of Yuuri, but he knew if he blew his cover, Yuuri would hide the situation even more, and he would never solve his case. So, with a heavy heart, Victor watched Yuuri cry until his cheeks were red and puffy, and write until the journal’s page was full. He took a screenshot of the phone, and sat they’re again, as if he was evaluating what happened. Victor tried to squint his eyes so he can read the screen, but it was too small for Victor.

Victor now knew what Yuuri was doing, but he needed to know why his precious Yuuri was crying. He had to get to that journal, and see what was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAAAAA ANGSTTTTTT


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finds the journal and the screenshots, and oh boy-

Victor now only thought of ways to get Yuuri to leave his phone. Maybe he could confront him? That wouldn’t work, he was going to lie to Victor, and hide it somewhere else. Maybe he can make Yuuri go to the store to grab something. That wouldn’t work either, he would get the journal, but his phone is always with Yuuri. He didn’t know what to do, unless....

He could get them to bake again, and Victor would tell Yuuri to shower, and he can grab his phone and journal in the process. Or maybe get Yuuri to not remember it, and then search through the night. With a plan in mind, Victor really hoped this worked, or else all his effort was lost. 

————————————

“Yuuri~”

”Yes Vitya?”

”We should bake again, the cake was soooo good last time!”

”Why now? We made one a few days ago.” Yuuri was a bit confused, they already had a cake they made.

”Pleaseeeee, we can send some cookies or cupcakes to the skaters. I like baking with you!”

Yuuri tried so hard to ignore Victor’s puppy eyes, but it was too irresistible to say no.

”Alright, do we have the ingredients?” 

“We do! Eggs, milk, butter...I think we’re set!” 

“Alright then, what do you want to bake Vitya?”

”I want to make some cupcakes, I saw some recipes that look so good!”

Yuuri laughed at Vitya’s desire for sugary things. “Let’s get baking!”

————————————

It was already an hour, but Victor was laughing at Yuuri, the latter’s clothes being a mess.

”Yuuri, my clothes are untouched, how come yours are the exact opposite?”

”Because you made me do all the mixing and decided to scare me in the process, Vitya!” Yuuri yelled, but not really in the angry type.

”Oh yea! I remember that!” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. “Of course you remember, that was 30 minutes ago!” 

“Alright, alright, go shower.”

Yuuri went to their shared bathroom, picking out his clothes, and went into the shower.

Victor was cleaning the counter and putting the blender back, when he almost forgot his main purpose. “Shoot!”

He ran to their bedroom, opened the drawer, and saw the journal. He grabbed both the journal and his phone, and ran from the bedroom. He could’ve read everything right then and there, but Yuuri finally enjoyed something to do in days and he didn’t want Yuuri’s joy to end there. He stuffed both of them into the bottom of their sofa, and went to the kitchen, hoping to god Yuuri didn’t notice. And Victor was lucky, he didn’t.   
————————————

Yuuri had a lot of fun today, so when he and Victor went to bed, he didn’t remember any of the journal or the texts he’d been getting from the user. Of course, Victor remembered everything he saw, so when Yuuri was asleep, Victor whispered to Yuuri he was going to the living room for a few minutes. He quietly left the bed, put the blanket over him, kissed his forehead, and left the room.

Victor walked over to the sofa, and took out the things. He immediately saw that Yuuri had written the title as “Doodles”. Victor was so confused. “What was so sad he had to doodle it?” 

He opened the book and flipped a few pages, and there it was. Pages and pages full of Yuuri’s handwriting, words Yuuri described his secretive emotions with.

He flipped to the first entry, and saw the date 3/17.

_“crying over someone’s texts...voices inside me telling lies...screenshots saved if it goes too far...”_

Reading the last sentence again, Victor quickly opened Yuuri’s password, went to his gallery, went to screenshots, and there it was. Every single text that Yuuri read was there. He opened every single one of the screenshots and it was enough to send him into quiet tears.

”When did Victor deserve you?”

”How did Victor fall in love with you, you were in last place?” 

“You’re disgusting.”

“Go KYS.” 

Victor was so ashamed of himself, his fiancée was suffering all this pain and he couldn’t help him.

A frantic Yuuri walked into the room. “Hey, have you seen my-“ 

He saw Victor crying, with no emotions on his face, as he read the words on his phone.

_Oh._

Yuuri tried to walk backwards, but Victor shot Yuuri a glare, which made Yuuri freeze. Victor stood up, and slowly walked to him. 

“Yuuri.”

The latter one couldn’t move, it was as if Victor shot a spell on him.

”Yuuri. Answer me.”

Yuuri, who tried to walk out of this situation, stumbled at his words. “I-I’ll be r-right back V-Victor-“

As Yuuri tried to turn away and run, Victor grabbed his wrists and brought him closer.

”Yuuri why didn’t you tell me?!” Tears we’re now streaming down Victor’s face. Yuuri, who never meant for both of them to be in this position, looked down as his eyes were filling with tears as well. 

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri barely got out, making it a whisper.

”I’m sorry. I never wanted you or I to be in this position, so I thought the best way was to keep it to myself.” he whispered, his voice breaking with ever sentence.

He said one more time before covering his mouth,” I’m sorry.” 

Victor realizing Yuuri was also crying, he brought the man into a hug, gripping onto him as if he was going to lose him if he didn’t. He place his head on Yuuri’s shoulder as tears went onto the latter’s shirt. 

“Yuuri, why didn’t you tell me?” Victor whispered in a softer voice.

”I was worried you were already annoyed with me. I was scared.” 

“I would’ve done anything to make you not feel scared, you know that Yuuri. Here, sit on the couch, it’s more comfortable.” 

As they walked to the couch, Victor noticed Yuuri’s breathing going faster, so when they sat down, Victor pushed Yuuri’s head onto his chest. “It’s alright. I’m not mad at you.” He played with Yuuri’s hair, and rubbed Yuuri’s hand until his breathing was slower.

“But I do want to ask you a few questions, is that alright?” Yuuri nodded, signaling Victor to grab the two things and start.

”When did they start Yuuri?” 

Yuuri took a deep breath before continuing. “It started when they asked me to tell you they were a huge fan of yours. I was a bit confused, but I said that they can follow your Instagram. Then they told me they liked you old performance better of Stamni Vicino. I disagreed, but that’s their opinion. Then they asked me why did you fall in love with me, seeing that I was last place. That was the night you found me upwards while we were sleeping. I was a bit uncomfortable, so I blocked them, but then they noticed and told me I was rude for blocking them.”

Victor listened to Yuuri while playing with his hair, nodding and taking in all of the information Yuuri told him. 

“Then that night they sent all of the messages. They told me if I were to block them again, ignore them, or tell anyone, they would spread a fake, edited screenshot of me being rude to them. Everyday, they sent me a message like that, and it kinda became a routine to read their messages at night while you were asleep, and write down all my emotions in the journal.”

”Why did you take screenshots of it?”

”I was thinking that I could show it or report it to someone when it got too far-“

”And how far is too far for you to report, Yuuri?”

”I....”

Yuuri didn’t think of that. He always waited until it was too far for him, and he thought that until the user stops, he could keep it a secret. He never really thought about what crossed the border when it came to social media.

”You realized Yuuri? In my opinion, I would’ve reported them since when they decided to falsely say you were being rude to them. If I didn’t report them there, I would’ve done it when they told you to go KYS. I know you don’t like to report or block them Yuuri, you try to see the good in anyone. But something like this, you have to do it when they start to make you cry.”

Yuuri listened to Victor, finally realizing that what they did was too far, and he should’ve reported when he felt uncomfortable. 

When Victor told Yuuri what to do and he could help him as well, Yuuri felt genuinely happy again. “Thank you so much Vitya.”

”It’s alright, I’m just doing what a future husband does, моя любовь.“

Yuuri blushed and smiled again, happy he was getting married to the love of his life. He said one phrase, before falling into a sleep without worries. “Aishiteru, Vitya.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAAAAA BITTERSWEET STUFF


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor confronts the user, and all is well.

Yuuri woke to the smell of coffee, and Makka sitting next to him, waiting for Yuuri to wake up.

Yuuri shuffled and sat up, taking his hand to scratch Makkachin.

“Mm..good morning Makka, how are you?”

As a response, Makkachin stood up to sit on Yuuri’s lap, as the door slowly creaked open. 

“Good morning love.”

”Good morning Vitya. I guess you decided to move me to the bed instead of the couch.”, Yuuri said as he noticed a change from where he was last night. 

“Couldn’t let the love of my life sleep uncomfortably on the couch, could I?”

Yuuri blushed a light pink as he smiled. “ _You_ couldn’t.”

Dramatically, Victor put his hand on his heart and fell over onto the bed. “Yuuurriiii, how mean.My own fiancée could do this to me? My heart is entirely _shattered._

Yuuri let out a chuckle, before slightly nudging Makkachin to the side, moving over to the side, and kissing Victor’s forehead. “Dramatic. Let’s start the day, shall we.”  
——————————————

It was the first time Victor’s seen Yuuri so carefree in months, so free to feel joy and happiness without someone bringing you down. It was a long day, and Yuuri went to bed tired, but so happy. 

Victor was so, so happy. Everything was fine again, and all was well. Except for one thing.

He opened up Instagram and typed in the user. The profile came up, and the message button did too, so that’s what Victor pressed.

Victor confidently texted them. 

“Hello, this is Victor Nikiforov, and I’m here to discuss a serious situation with you.”

Not even five minutes later, and the response came back.

”Oh my god, hello! I’m your biggest fan, it’s so great to talk to you.”

Victor thought the possibilities of them being a Nikiforov stan, but at the same time the taunting and bullying disgusted him.

”Mhm, good to see you. I’ve seen all the texts you sent my fiancée, Yuuri Katsuki. Please don’t play innocent.”

It took a long time for them to response. ”What text messages?”

Victor was getting annoyed. “These.” Victor proceeded to send all of the screenshots.

The user seem shocked, but being stubborn, said,” Well I didn’t do that!”

“You’re a very lucky person that Yuuri has the patience of a saint. If it were me, I would’ve reported you at the 2nd encounter. He’s the kindest person I’ve ever met, and I’m sure he’s treated everyone with respect and kindness no matter the situation, whether it be me, or a fan. So I don’t see any excuses for you to not only send such messages, but to also blackmail him. I can and will report you and also will be blocking you on every social media we both have. Make any account just to post fake screenshots and post rumors about him, and I won’t hesitate to show all of Twitter and IG the 25 screenshots. I hope you learned your lesson, have a good day.”

The user, too shocked to say anything, had no choice but to leave the conversation, and leave Yuuri alone. Victor set down his phone and laid down on the sofa. He wasn’t going to hear from the user for a long, long time.

The user finally learned their lesson, and just like that, all was well again in Yuuri and Victor’s home, in the beautiful city of St. Petersburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd that’s it! It’s really short, it’s almost 12 AM and I didn’t know how to end it, but thank you so much for reading this short idea of mine. I hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day!
> 
> -z


End file.
